Kaltereiden sillä puolen
by Ceeeru
Summary: Vankila keskellä autiointa Siperiaa. Maailman vaarallisimmat vangit koottuna samaan paikkaan. Monimutkaisten jengikuvioiden, salajuonien ja verisukulaisuuksien mutkistamaa rotusotaa. Kun pakoonkaan ei pääse, niin miksei koitettaisi elää huipulla? vankila!AU, multiparituksia (mm. spamano, fruk, usuk, prucan, dennor, sufin, gerita jne.)


HUOM! Seuraava A/N-löpinä ei ole missään nimessä välttämätöntä luettavaa. Jos tahdot hypätä suoraan ficciin, ole hyvä, en pidättele! a/n on vain minulle mahdollisuus päästä mainostamaan tulevia tekstejä, selostaa tätä ja höpistä joutavia._ Joten hyppää yli jos haluat._

**A/N**: Heissan! Tarjoilen teille tällä erää tällaista pitempää projektia. Joskus tulevaisuudessa saatatte saada sellaisia herkkuja kuin tekstiä muilla kielillä (lähinnä enkuksi, mutta saksaa ja ruotsia ei ole täysin suljettu pois vaihtoehdoista...) ja lisäksi pääkopassani hautoo sellainen herkku kuin _joulukalenteri_! Sitä koskien kaikenlaiset toiveet ovat sallittuja, joten heittäkää meilillä/viestillä/kommentilla/millä-vaan-ikinä-kunhan-ei-kivillä ja kertokaa.

Tämä projekti on minulle rakas sellaisista syistä kuin a) ensimmäinen hetaliateksti joka on lähtenyt käyntiin pitkästä aikaa, b) saan kirjoittaa älyttömän mielenkiintoisesta aiheesta eli rotusodista ja salaliitoista ja vangeista ja ja ja ja - c) aiheen varjolla parituksilla on vain taivas rajana. Olen aika kaavoihini kangistunut, mutta jos haluaisit nähdä edes vilauksen jotain paritusta tässä ficissä, kerro ihmeessä, olen avoin ehdotuksillenne!

Päähenkilö tässä prologissa on oc-hahmo vain koska tarina ei olisi toiminut muuten. Pikkuinen Nistri-kultaseni sa ihan ok roolin juonen edetessä, mutta päähenkilöksi hän ei jää. Oikeastaan tulevaisuudessa keskityn ennemminkin kertomaan muiden näkökulmaa siihen, että vankilaan tulee uusi tyyppi sekoittamaan kuvioita. Prologin selittävien osien kannalta tällainen oli kuitenkin pakollista. Joten oc-kammoiset, älkää pelätkö!

**Disclaimer**: En omista Hetaliaa enkä yhtään valtiota. Inspiraatio aiheeseen on saatu dokkarisarjasta Amerikan hurjimmat vankilat, mutta tarina on täysin fiktiivinen.

**Warnings**: Tässä luvussa maailman pienin tippa verta. Tulevaisuudessa kiroilua, väkivaltaa, lisää väkivaltaa, hurjaa kielenkäyttöä ja mahdollista seksiäkin, mutta aion hoitaa ne kohtaukset niin, että ne voi halutessaan skipata tippumatta kuitenkaan kärryiltä juonen kannalta.

Nauttikaa, tai koittakaa edes! Kommentointi sallittua ja toivottua, koska haluaisin erityisesti niitä paritustoiveita. Niin tähän kuin tuleviinkin teksteihin!

* * *

Kaltereiden sillä puolen

Prologi

Ennemmin tai myöhemmin valtaosa rikollisista päätyy vankilaan. Tästä valtaosasta pikkurikolliset menevät ensin paikallisiin putkiin ja siitä ehkäpä valtion vankiloihin. Erittäin huono tuuri käy vaarallisemmilla rikollisilla, jotka joutuvat erikoisvankiloihin. Esimerkiksi amerikkalaisissa vankiloissa meno saattaa äityä kovaksikin, kun yhteen huoneeseen pannaan useamman rodun edustajia.

Niin, rotusodat vankiloissa.

Niitä syntyy kaikissa vankiloissa, joissa on edes kahden eri rodun tai kansallisuuden edustajia. Alan tutkijat eivät ole vielä saaneet täysin selville, miksi rasismin kaltaiset asiat korostuvat vankilaelämässä. Tästä haluttiin ottaa selvää.

Se oli toinen syy siihen, että keskelle Siperiaa - täysin eristyksiin muusta maailmasta - perustettiin huippuvarusteltu ja tarkoin vartioitu maailmanvankila, kansainvälinen laitos jonne koottiin vaarallisimmat vangit ympäri maailman. Toinen syy oli yksinkertaisesti se, että valtioista oli helpottavaa päästä eroon maansa vaarallisimmasta henkilöstä ja heittää nämä keskelle Siperiaa, jossa tutkijat voisivat sitten tarkkailla kuinka nopeasti vangit tekisivät selvää toisistaan.

Synkän näköiset vartijat tyrkkäsivät miehen kovakouraisesti huoneeseen. Mies horjahti ja kastui kovalle betonilattialle. Vartijat katsoivat ilmeettöminä kun mies nousi ja pyyhki verisille naarmuille päätyneet kätensä yksiväriseen haalariin. Hieman punaista harmaalle kankaalle, joka tuntui ilkkuvan miehelle kertoen, että kohta punaista olisi lisää. Uusi vankila oli aina huono juttu ilman kontakteja, mutta että kansainvälinen kokoelma huippuvaarallisia vankeja?

Huippuvaarallisisa puheenollen, mies ihmetteli itsekseen katsellessaan suurta ja avaraa tilaa. Eikö täällä pitäisi olla jo jonkun katsastamassa uusi tulokas...?

Vartijat olivat jo poistuneet ja tila, jonka mies epäili olevan vankilan oleskelutila muutamasta ankeasta tuolista päätellen, oli täysin autio. Pelkkää betonia ja ne pari tuolia.

Tilasta lähti kaksi käytävää ja lisäksi seinustaa komisti kaksi jykevää metalliovea. Ovet olivat luultavasti reitit sekä henkilökunnan tiloihin - ja sitä kautta edelleen ulos - että eristysselleihin, joissa tuomiotaan istuivat jengien johtajat tai muuten vain muille hengenvaaralliset vangit. Käytävät sen sijaan johtivat epäilemättä "rauhallisempien" vankien majoitustiloihin ja ruokalaan.

Mies ei halunnut poistua tilasta ennen kuin joku tulisi hakemaan häntä ja opettaisi vankilan tavoille - jos lähti sooloilemaan, saattoi saada turpiinsa. Vankilanjohtaja Braginski oli vaikuttanut mieheltä jota jengisodat eivät kiinnostaneet niin kauan kuin ne pysyivät vankilan seinien sisäpuolella. Ja kuka hullu muka olisi yrittänyt karata autioon Siperiaan?

"Hoi, penska!" toisesta käytävästä kuuluva ääni keskeytti miehen pohdinnat ja sai tämän nostamaan katseensa. Häntä oli ilmeisesti tullut perehdyttämään yksi niistä vangeista joilla oli tarpeeksi vakaa asema hierarkiassa, että he kehtasivat kutsua muita penskoiksi. Siksipä mies piti suunsa kiinni ja tyytyi vetämään tummat hiuksensa hieman siistimmiksi kädellään. Kasvoillaan hän piti peruskylmän ilmeensä.

"Sori että jouduit odottamaan... Meillä oli tuolla vähän erimielisyyksiä siitä, että missä sä tulet punkkaamaan", perehdyttäjätyyppi selosti. Tämä näytti olevan mies, ikää ehkä karkeasti arvioiden kaksikymmentäviisi vuotta, blondi, silmät vihreät, merkittävin tuntomerkki massiiviset kulmakarvat... Puhetavasta päätellen britti, korostus ei ollut kadonnut vankilassakaan. Ei näyttänyt kummoiselta tappelijalta, mutta kalliihkot vaatteet ja korut kertoivat hyvästä asemasta. Tämän tyypin silmille ei kannattaisi hyppiä.

"Olen Arthur", perehdyttäjä esitteli itsensä ja väläytti virnistyksen. Hän aloitti nopean ja tiiviin selostuksen paikasta johon heillä kummallakin oli elinikäinen täyshoitolupaus. Uusi mies pisti muistiin, että tässä paikassa arvostettiin ripeyttä. "Yksi ensimmäisistä vangeista täällä ja asema on sen mukainen. Sen lisäksi että kamaa saa vain minun kauttani, johdan myös cafe;nakin tunnettua jengiä täällä. Arvonimi siinä pelleilyssä on daddy. Cafella on suhteellisen hyvät välit kolmen muun suuren joukon - pohjoisen porukan, välimeren sakin ja saksalais suvun kanssa. Konfliktit ovat yleensä joko oman joukon tai aasialaisten kanssa. Tosin liittolaisuus on tässä vankilassa vain sana muiden joukossa, eikä se pidemmän päälle merkitse mitään... Joten pysyt minun siipieni suojissa kunnes pääset johonkin joukkoon, ok? Käytännössä katsoen kaikki ovat jossain vaiheessa olleet minun suojelukseni alaisina. Pidän herrasmiestyylillä huolen, ettei kukaan hakkaa tulokkaita. Mutta jos et löydä joukkoasi kuukauden sisällä, olet omillasi. Kärryillä tähän asti?"

Tummahiuksinen mies nyökkäsi lyhyesti ja Arthur hymyili jälleen.

"Vien sinut ihan kohta kierrokselle - esittelen ihmisiä ja paikkoja - mutta ensin eräs tärkeä asia", Arthur sanoi vakavana. "Kansalaisuus?"

"Transnistrinia"

"Niin mikä? Missä se sijaitsee?"

"Transnistrinia, sir. Sijaitsee... Eh, Moldovassa, sir."

"Moldovassa? Siis sen sisällä vai? Mutta eihän se silloin ole-"

"On. Vaikka muut valtiot ovat jättäneet itsenäisyytemme tunnustamatta, se on valtio", jostain syystä mies kuulosti lievästi vihaiselta puhuessaan valtiostaan.

Arthur ei välittänyt haastaa riitaa tulokkaan kanssa, ei ainakaan kansalaisuudesta. Sitä sorttia sai enemmän kuin tarpeeksi jo Franciksenkin kanssa. "Okei. Uusi nimesi on sitten Nistri."

"-mutta on minulla nimi ennestäänkin, M-"

"Ehei. Tässä paikassa sinulla on tasan kaksi nimeä. Vankinumerosi, jolla sinua puhutellaan virallisissa tilanteissa, ja jonkun muun vangin sinulle antama nimi", Arthur selitti. "Lisäksi sinua voidaan kutsua valtiosi nimellä. Tai sen lyhenteellä kuten sinua nyt. Saat ihmisnimen sitten kun liityt johonkin jengiin."

"Aa, okei, Britannia", Nistrin nimen saanut mies tokaisi ja sai vastaukseksi Arthurin räkänaurun.

"Älä kutsu minua siten, saat vielä muutamien vihat päällesi. Jos tahdot kutsua minua valtion nimellä, niin sano sitten Englanti", Arthur neuvoi. "Muuten suututat walesin, irlannit ja skotlannin..."

Bistro nyökkäsi britin hymyile ja antoi tämän ohjata hänet toiseen käytävään.

"Tämä vankila saattaa tällä hetkellä sitten vaikuttaa lepsulta, mutta siihen ei kannata uskoa. Porukka rauhoittuu aina kun tulee uusia - heistä puhutaan usein mikrovaltioina tai muotoina - mutta kuukauden jälkeen entinen meno palaa: niin sanottujen suurvaltioiden johtamat liittoumat, tai jengit tai perheet, aloittavat sotansa taas", Arthur selitti. "Ja pikku huomautus... Kuten ulkopuolellakin, suurvallat kokevat vähiten tappioita. Kärsimään joutuvat sellaiset kuin kehitysmaat, mikrot, autonomiat ja pikkuvaltiot. Demokratia on täällä vain kaukainen haave, ja monet jengipomot saavat hitlerinkin tuntumaan viattomalta satusedältä."

"No tällä taustalla on ainakin turha haaveilla paremmasta roolista", nistri naurahti ja koitti keventää ahdistavaksi käynyttä tunnelmaa ahtaassa käytävässä. Britti vastasi nauruun vakavalla naamalla.

"Tausta ei välttämättä määrää tulevaisuuttasi täällä. Nouseminen voi toki olla hankalampaa, mutta se onnistuu. Kaikilla on ennakkoluuloja kaikista ja rasismi jyrää alleen. Liittolaisen pettäminen ei merkitse mitään, mutta on merkittävin tekijä elämässäsi täällä", blondin kasvoilla oli synkkä ilme. "Unohda entinen identiteettisi ja keskity selviämään täällä, okei? Valehtele jos tarve vaatii, mutta älä päästä ketään liian lähelle. Sellaisessa voi lähteä muutakin kuin henki."

He olivat nyt tulleet avarampaan tilaan, joka muistutti suuresti edellistä. Oikeastaan ainoa ero oli, että autioiden käytävien sijasta tämän tilan seiniä koristivat avoimien sellien ovet. Tila oli suuri, senkin keskellä oli vain muutamia surkeita tuoleja, ja sellejä oli useita kymmeniä. Nistri saattoi jo muutamalla vilkaisulla kertoa, kuka selleissään ja avoimessa tilassa oleskelevista vangeista kuuluu mihinkin ryhmään ja mikä heidän asemansa oli. Hän kuitenkin vain seisoi hiljaa ja odotti, että Arthur kertoisi lisää paikan jengijaosta.

Britti näytti kuitenkin olevan tällä hetkellä keskittynyt viittomaan joillekin vangeille. Muutaman kirosanan, lukuisten käsimerkkien ja yhden päänpudistuksen jälkeen kolme miestä tulivat Nistrin ja Arthurin luokse. Jos Nistrin olisi pitänyt arvata jotakin miehistä, hän olisi päätellyt heidät parhaiksi ystäviksi. Lisäksi miehistä tummin näytti ylionnelliselta. Toinen oli sen näköinen mies, että hän oli luultavasti vapaalla jalalla ollessaan ollut pahamaineinen hurmuri tai viettelijä. Viimeinen miehistä taas oli selvä albiino, mutta muuta Nistri ei osannutkaan päätellä.

"Bonjour", viettelijämies tervehti ensin Nistriä ja kietoi sitten oikean käsivartensa Arthurin vyötäisille välittämättä britin murhanhimoisesta katseesta. "Olen Francis - tai Ranska, jos suosit valtionimiä - ja vankinumeroni voit tarpeen vaatiessa lukea niskastani..."

Se oli totta. Tässä vankilassa numeroita ei oltu painettu vankien vaatteisiin, vaan tämä tärkeä sarja oli tatuoitu jokaisen niskaan. Nistri hieroi vaistomaisesti omaa niskaansa, jossa hänen numeronsa tuntui aristavana kohoumana. Vankilanjohtaja Braginski, joka tatuoi jokaisen vangin omin käsin, ei ollut ollut erityisen hellävarainen.

"Ja minä olen Espanja!" ilmoitti ylionnellinen yksilö leveästi hymyillen. "Intohimon maa, tiedäthän? Mutta niin. Minua voi kutsua ihan vaan Antonioksi."

"Ja minä olen Gilbert, Preussi, tai yksinkertaisesti vain mahtavuus", sanoi albiino ja iski silmää Nistrille. "Saksalaissuvun sakkia virallisesti, mutta omistan myös yhteyksiä välimereen, cafeehen ja pohjoiseen. Ja me kolme komistustahan olemme bad touch trio!"

Kaksi muuta nyökkäsivät Arthurin tuhahtaessa äänekkäästi. Seuraavien minuuttien aikana Nistrille tehtiin alustava selostus jengien rakenteista ja niiden välisistä valtasuhteista. Vaikka kaikki tämä oli pelottavaa ja ahdistavaa, tunsi Nistri kummaa turvallisuuden tunnetta jo nyt tässä paikassa. Ja kun mies illalla nukahti sellipedille erään unkarilaisen viereen, hän jopa ajatteli, että ehkäpä 'Hetalia, the world wide prison' ei ollut niin paha paikka...

Toisaalta hän ei ollut vielä kokenut ruoka-aikaa, jota Englanti oli kuvaillut silkaksi kaaokseksi.


End file.
